A Labyrinth Songfic
by kimberlyjoy
Summary: Sara is 5 years older and wiser. A one shot song fic set to Bring Me to Life by Evanescence


Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or its characters.

5 years later.

A young woman lays facedown in bed. Her covers are half of and half on the bed due to her tossing and tuning. The dream she'd had since her time in the Labyrinth. Now that she had reached womanhood, they felt different. It was basically the same dream, but she could just feel more. Her dreams were more sensual. At the ball she could feel her gown on her upper arms, could feel the softness of the fabric around her legs. Could smell the powder on the wigs and the alcohol on the breaths of the other partygoers. Colors were more vibrant. Sounds were sharper and more distinct. There were more of them now. Wore laughter, more words in a language she didn't understand. As she moved about the room in the usual confusion she could feel the gossamer touch of her curls on her shoulders.

Then she sees him. A sort of veil lifts from her eyes. She understands now. She understands the difference. He is different to her now. 

They meet. He holds her hand. She can feel the warmth of his hand through her dress. The music seems to fade a little as she looks into his eyes. The dance is so natural to her. Then something is wrong. She breaks away from him. She can almost feel him reach for her. She reaches the edge of the room. It isn't a room at all. It's a glass bubble. She picks up a chair and breaks the glass. She's falling. Screams. Falling. Can't breathe. 

Sara sits up in bed. She is covered in sweat. Yes the dream was very different now.

~How can you see into my eyes like open doors?~

~Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.~

~Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,~

~Until you find it there in me and lead it back home.~

~Wake me up inside.~

~Wake me up inside.~

~Call my name and save me from the dark.~

~Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.~

~Save me from the nothing I've become.~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sits at her desk at her data entry job. After high school her life had become numbers. She had taken a course after school in order to enter the workforce directly after she graduated to get away from her family. It got her out of the house, and bought her a car, a nice apartment but she always felt like something was missing. She lost touch with all of her friends that moved out of town. Even her drama friends which were the closest were lost by the way side. 

Sara is doing something she has never done before. She's dozing. Her fingers pause on the keyboard. Her eyes close slightly. She sees someone. He is tall. Silver hair, wide shoulders, atop a slim waist and well muscled legs in a formfitting costume. He is facing away from her. 

"Call my name, Sara. Call my name." 

"Sara? Sara!?"

Sara starts and realizes she had been asleep at her desk. An infraction she knew could mean her job. She spins around to see her immediate superior: Mr. Levite. Instead of the angry visage she was expecting she sees concern on his face. 

"I have some bad news, Sara. Would you come to my office please?"

A confused Sara follows Mr. Levite to his office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara walks in tears to her car. Her purse clutched tightly in her hands. She dives behind the wheel and breaks down in sobs. Her family was dead. Her father had been driving the minivan with her stepmother in the passenger seat and her brother in the booster he was forced to sit in until he weighed enough. (He had been small for his age.) Her father had run a red light and had been T-boned by a semi. All three of them had died on impact. She wasn't going to her little apartment. She was going to her father's house.

She opened the door with the key that had fit that lock since her mother had been alive. The house was just too quiet. Sara jumped as the grandfather clock by the stairs chimed the hour. It brought her back to a time when the chimes of a clock meant doom for her baby brother. Now she wished she had lost him to Jareth. Then at least he would be alive. The thought brought on the sobs again. She had learned to love him that night. Now he was gone. 

She ran up the stairs into her old room. They had left it exactly the way she left it. For her it was a shedding of childhood to leave her stuff behind. She dove into her bed and buried her head under a pillow to catch her sobs. Sleep came almost too swiftly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was standing in a room of nothingness. There was no sound. Mist swirled around her ankles. She could feel the cool mist though her socks. She tuned around. There he was. He was facing away from her again. Now a long cape hid his physique from her view. 

Jareth.

She stepped toward him. 

"Call my name, Sara. Call my name before its too late."

He fades away in the mist. A longing swells in her that she had never known. She knew the death of her family would damage the thin veneer of sanity that held her together. She needed him. She needed the Goblin King once more to aid her.

She stands alone in her dream. She knew it was a dream. There was no need for her to wake; no reason. She had been given a leave of absence from work. 

She kneeled down in the cool mist and wrapped her arms around her chest. She needed Jareth now like none other. She realized something was missing in her life. Jareth. 

She had never felt alive as she did when she was traveling the Labyrinth or facing him down. She had never again felt exhilaration like when she stood in his presence. She remembered the last time she had seen him. He was looking at her with his entire heart in his eyes though she had been too young to realize it. Now that she was older if she had known then what she knows now would she have turned down his offer to be his Goblin Queen? She knows now that is what he was asking.

~Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me.~

~Breath into me and make me real.~

~Bring me to life.~

~Wake me up inside.~

~Wake me up inside.~

~Call my name and save me from the dark.~

~Bid my blood to run before I come undone.~

~Save me from the nothing I've become.~

~Bring me to life.~

Sara knew what she needed to do. Opening her eyes. She walks into her parents room. To the place where she first met Him. Opening the French doors that framed their expansive back yard she watched the final light of the dying sunset. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling.~

~Only you are the life among the dead.~

It was time to see if she still had certain powers.

"I wish…" she began. She hadn't rehearsed it. It felt funny coming from her mouth. "I wish the goblins would take away my pain."

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out. She felt the familiar tingle on the back of her neck as she heard…something…

It was her own voice!

She could start to make out shapes again as the light started to come back. She wasn't standing in her parents bed room any more. She was back in the goblin king's castle. Her voice was coming from a chunk of floating masonry above her head. 

"…My will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. Damn I can never remember that line…"

Then she heard his voice. "Only love me, obey me. Do as I say and I will be your slave."

She could hear the entreaty in his voice. It tugged at her heart

"You have no power over me."

Her counterpart voice seemed to echo. She could hear the chiming of her father's grandfather clock. Suddenly something fell past her. Jareth!

Falling to her knees and reaching her hand out to him she called out his name. "Jareth!"

Suddenly it was pitch black. She saw a tiny spark of light. Then it grew. She saw the outline of a hand then the barest outline of a face. His face. She walked toward the light. She could feel soft fabric around her legs and shoulders. The gossamer touch of curls on her shoulder. She could feel her feet encased in what felt like cool stone dancing shoes. As she neared the glowing glass globe she could see he was looking into her eyes. She returned the gaze without fear. She stopped just a few scant inches of the tips of his fingers around the globe touching the bodice of her dress.

She felt his mind touch hers gently. She could feel a warmth spread through her body as she felt their minds meld into one. She felt all of the loneliness and sorrow wash away with the warmth. She felt such relief. 

He took a step back and extended his hand to her. This time she allowed herself to reach out to it. It was cool to the touch. She covered the globe with the palm of her hand. Simultaneously they rolled their hands around and the globe came to rest in the palm of her hand. 

~All this time I cant believe I couldn't see.~

~Kemp in the dark but you were there in front of me.~

~I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems .~

~Got to open my eyes to everything.~

~Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,~

~Don't let me die here.~

~Bring me to life.~

~Wake me up inside.~

~Wake me up inside.~

~Call my name and save me from the dark.~

~Bid my blood to run before I com undone.~

~Save me from the nothing I've become.~

~Bring me to life.~

~Bring me to life.~

He reached out and put his hand on her cheek. She could feel its warmth through his glove. He dipped his head and touched his lips to hers. The little globe expanded and surrounded them. She could again hear the sounds of the party. This time there was no confusion. She could understand every word spoken. She looked into the eyes of the being who was her only salvation. 

She was home.


End file.
